Heroes Don't Exist
by TinyTeacupPip
Summary: The Avengers have a lot on their plate in terms of work and keeping the Earth safe. However with Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, getting banished to Earth and becoming their responsibility, they find themselves needing an extra set of hands...or more. But as they're occupied with what's in front of them they fail to see what's brewing behind their backs.


"Alright Ladies." The British accented voice crackled over the headset as a woman moved into position around the transportation van. She swept her deep red bangs out of her steel gray eyes before refocusing once more. She wore punk styled clothes to go with her jawline short hair and she had green googles covering her eyes. Another woman crept along the shadows across the other side of the van quietly. The dark purple haired woman wore a black crop top and black skirt with black fishnet stockings and combat boots, allowing her to essentially blend into the shadows that hid her from view.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" The British voice asked. "Luci, the girls are in position. Time to make your move old chap." He directed as a tall, lean, but strong, man dressed in a suit started walking casually towards the entrance to the facility in front of him. His jet black hair, normally messy, was slicked back neatly and he held himself proudly. The people that passed by him hardly gave him a second glance as he disappeared into the building.

"Timothy, how many times must you make me repeat myself?" The man asked, disdain causing his lips to thin as he pressed them closer together, while he passed by a group of people chattering away about some gossip. "My God given name is Lucifer. I dislike the nickname 'Luci'." He finished sourly. The resulting chuckle only made his mood darker.

"Well if you would call me Tim I wouldn't call you Luci. Now pay attention. There should be a door to your left." The voice, Tim, replied smoothly without missing a beat. Lucifer easily found the door and entered inside, taking a brief moment to examine his surroundings.

"There's a suspicious lack of security around considering our famous Stark is supposed to be here." Lucifer commented as he strode forward through the crowd, looking for his target.

"I'm sending in Ivy now." Tim responded before he looked out the van's window and nodded once to the red haired girl, who simply nodded back before disappearing. Ivy reappeared in another room before she started combing through the rooms contents, searching for something. Meanwhile, Lucifer scanned the room for Tony Stark before he paled slightly.

"Timothy Edward Scott." He hissed angrily.

"What did I do now?" Tim asked as Lucifer made his way to the group of people, Stark included, before he answered.

"You told us only Stark was showing up not half of the damned Avengers!" Lucifer growled, refusing a martini from a random stranger with a small shake of his head.

"God save the Queen." He mumbled under his breath. "Which ones?"

"Stark, Rogers, Maximoff, Wilson, and Barton. At least those are the ones I can see from my vantage point. I'm certain the others are sulking around somewhere."

"Ivy," Tim started in agitation as his fingers flew across the laptop keyboard. "I need a sweep of the premises, Freda's got me locked out of the security mainframe and I can't bypass her on this laptop." He said while Ivy pressed a button on the side of her googles and began looking around, able to see through the walls and objects and scanning the people.

"Romanoff and Vision on the first floor with the others, standing near the bar," She relayed before looking up at the floors above her. "T'Challa and Rhodes on the second floor. No sign of Banner, Thor, Barnes, Lang, or Parker." She finished before returning back to her task at hand.

"20 bucks they're here because of Ivy's journal." The purple haired woman interjected at last, a small smirk etched into her black lips.

"Well they can suck it. That journal's mine." Ivy snapped as she smashed open a secret painting and grinned slyly at her discovery.

"To be fair Ivy, that journal was your fathers and everybody believes that you and Clover are dead." Tim reminded his friend honestly, trying not to smile at the exasperated sigh that he heard coming from her. She swiftly cracked the safe before flinging the metal door open and snatching her journal, shoving it in the inside pocket of her cropped jacket. She made to move when the lights flickered off suddenly, casting her into complete darkness.

"Tim..." Ivy whispered in fear as she flipped on the night vision to her googles. "What just happened?"

"Shit." Tim hissed as he finally passed Freda and pulled up security camera footage. "Ivy you aren't the only one after your Dad's journal. Whoever it is is about to set off every trigger and alarm in that room when they break the doors. You and Luci need to get the Hell out of there now." He ordered urgently and Ivy made to disappear when she was ambushed from behind. Immediately her instincts took over and she pulled both arms forward before using the momentum to slam her elbows back into the person's rib cage, causing them to let go of her before she spun on her heel and roundhouse kicked them in the temple. As their body hit the floor Ivy teleported into the main room of the facility next to Lucifer before linking her arm with his and disappearing once more, startling the Avengers he had just been talking to. The two stumbled as they reappeared next to the van, The purple haired woman already inside, holding the side door open for them.

"Get in, get in, GET IN!" She urged as Ivy and Lucifer scrambled into the van, slamming the door shut behind them. Tim floored it and the vehicle took off down the road, breaking the legal speed limit.

Natasha sat on the couch between Thor and Steve while Tony took the chair across from the couch and Rhodey was standing, no more like hovering, over the coffee table. Clint and Bucky frowned from where they stood on either side of the couch. Wanda, Vision, Wilson, and T'Challa stood scattered around the group, some looking tense, others more at ease. The holograms of pictures, data, information, and locations were spread out across the air above the coffee table, allowing everybody to view it from where they were in the room. The recent theft of Doctor Andrew Woods journal had everybody on high alert and working to find the people who stole it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm itching to get my hands on these kids. I've got a few questions to ask this Timothy Scott." Tony stated bluntly before he took another swig of his drink, deciding he wasn't drunk enough for the situation at hand.

"We'll have to split into four groups since they're smart enough to live in separate locations. " Steve informed the team as they glanced at the pictures of their three targets. The red headed woman and the black haired man the two they had saw four nights ago.

"Tony, please tell me you at least looked into their S.H.I.E.L.D. records." Natasha said as she tossed Tony 'THE' look. Tony snorted in amusement before speaking.

"Of course I did." He began before pressing a button and allowing the image of Tim to fill the screen. Tim had sandy-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His skin sun kissed from his time in the sun. "Timothy Edward Scott. 29 years old. Born in London, England to Architect John Scott and Nurse Darcy Gomez. Graduated at the top of his class, was a valedictorian, and went on to excel in computer science and engineering." Tony explained in a bored tone of voice, trying to conceal his interest in the kid. "Former member of the famous online hackers named Anonymous. All in all a smart kid who's made some seriously bad choices in friends." He finished before Steve picked up where Tony left off as the picture changed, revealing the purple haired woman.

"Lola Mary-Dusk Jackson. Twenty-two years old. Born in Jackson, Mississippi to Pastor Zachariah Jackson and Preschool Teacher Anna Hall. Ran away from home a total of six times and each time she was found and returned. When she was sixteen her parents were arrested and charged with counts of child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder but they were eventually acquitted and released due to the lack of evidence and influence they had on the community. She graduated high school and moved to New York before beginning work as a waitress in a nearby coffee shop called, Holy Grounds." Steve recounted before the picture changed to Lucifer's.

"Lucifer Morningstar King. Twenty-four years of age. Born in Hollywood, California to successful Business-man Allen King and his trophy wife Cassidy Wright. He graduated from Yale and was heavily involved in fencing internationally. He currently works at a modeling company not far from here." Vision said before the picture changed one last time to Ivy's photo.

"Ivy Sequoia Woods. Twenty-three years old and born in Portland, Oregon." Tony said in mild confusion as it clicked who she was. "Her parents were our Doctor Andrew Woods and Artist Evangeline Yue and she had a younger sister by the name of Clover Belladonna Woods." Tony started before Clint interrupted him.

"Supposedly the entire Woods family was murdered by an old Hydra member when Ivy was 10 and Clover was 8. They found the mutilated and bloody bodies of Andrew and Evangeline in the living room but they only ever found traces of the girl's blood and we never found the girl's bodies." He explained and everybody fell silent at the thought of Ivy witnessing the brutal murder of her family at such a young age. Steve stood up grabbed his shield as everybody looked up at him.

"Wanda, Thor, and I will retrieve Ms. Jackson. Tony, you'll take Vision and Sam to go get Ms. Woods. Bucky, Rhodey, and Natasha will go after Mr. King." He instructed and everybody nodded once the teams were sorted out.


End file.
